This study is designed to investigate cardiovascular reflex mechanisms which may participate in the regulation of plasma volume. We plan to investigate the effectiveness of a newly designed device for stretching the atrial walls. Type A and type B atrial receptor activity will be recorded from the vagus nerve during periods of atrial stretch. We also propose to study reflex effects on renal function which may be elicited when the atrial walls are stretched.